The Good Kind
by Jordannnn
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated and the Wizarding world is settling down. But new drama arises when two men hold the key to Hermione Granger's heart. Who will she choose? DM.HG and HG.OC, GW.HP, RW.LB


Hey guyss ! I hope you like this one. It the LONGEST first chapter I've ever written so I hope you like it !

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hermione Granger leaned out the bedroom window of her new house, a serene smile playing on her lips. Her thoughts stumbled through all the important issues that she was supposed to deal with at the moment but the beautiful scenery below her was too much of a distraction. The wind was warm on the Muggle Street and the sun shined brightly. It was nearly August and extremely warm out all day, cooling off to a nice temperature at night. Taking a deep breath, Hermione smiled. She was quite happy she had decided to move back to the muggle world. It's simplicity appealed to her and set her at ease. After the war she had been promised a house, and she thought a country house just outside would do her fine to recover. Not so much physically but mentally; not that she went crazy or anything, but it was nice to be able to relax after being so stressed those long years. Certainly so long of fearing an attack from Voldemort could make a person a little unhinged.

It had been a mere four weeks since the end of the war. She had to say; it was a long but worthwhile fight. The full-blown attacks had started in the beginning of her 7th year and she was now twenty-two years old. She remembered as if it were yesterday that first fight, first battle against the death eaters. She was appointed Head Girl and had been making her nightly rounds with Blaise Zambini , Head Boy, who turned out to be the friendliest Slytherin she had ever met. They were walking through the winding halls of Hogwarts when then window to just up ahead was smashed to pieces and through came a handful of death eaters. They hadn't exactly been discreet in their attack and looking back, Hermione had come to the conclusion that perhaps they knew they probably wouldn't make it out of the school and had decided that whether they do it quietly or not, they would wreak as much havoc as possible. Hermione and Blaise fought only a few before retreating to a secret passageway up to Dumbledore's office. When all the death eaters had been killed and cleared out the great Wizarding School had been shut down, sending all it's students back to their homes. Hermione stayed with Ron and Harry at the burrow, feeling her presence in the wizarding world would be of greater help then if she went back to her parents, however terribly she missed them.

Over the next four years so many terrible things happened she didn't bother reminding herself of them all now. She was just happy most of her friends had made it out alive. She knew that at a few points over the years, she nearly didn't make it. Harry had just gotten out of St. Mungo's two weeks yesterday. He was in a terribly rough shape after his fight with Voldemort. No one but he and Draco Malfoy had known what happened. It was a surprise to everyone when they heard about it. Draco Malfoy betraying the Dark side to lead Harry to Voldemort. The two men still haven't told anyone about what happened once the door to that room shut and Harry came out alive. The healers said that if Malfoy hadn't been there to help him out, Harry would be dead. And for that she was grateful.

The clicking of her front door being opened signaled to her that Johnathan had come over. She had met him during the war and they ended up romantically linked. She still found it strange that they had had time for each other during the war.

"Hermione?" She heard him shout from downstairs.

"I'm up here!" Hermione called down. She listened as his jogged his way up the stairs, probly skipping every other step like he usually did. She smiled as he stepped through the room looking a bit frazzled. He strode over and kissed her lightly on the cheek before pulling a brown bag from his suit pocket (the kind that could hold any item of any size) and opened it.

"I got your favorite chocolates for you." He grinned and handed her the bag before opening his trunk that she had set on the bed. Hermione smiled to herself and popped a few of the round chocolate covered rice crispies and peanut butter in her mouth that he had picked up at the muggle chocolate store in town.

Johnathan Moffat was a very important man in the wizarding world and the muggle world and he was only twenty-nine. He owned the largest racing broom manufacturer in all of Europe and had a small part in the car business, a business he never really bothered to explain much of. He had donated a ton of time and money and quality brooms to the war. Hermione had first bumped into him at the Ministry, to be honest she couldn't quite remember, she had bee there many times as main investigator as you would. Many people thought that her extensive talent at research made her a prime candidate for looking up and finding out whom they would have to fear as a threat. Anyhow, she had quite literally run into him, her many papers spilling all over the floor. He had been quite the gentlemen and had insisted on helping her re-organize everything. That lead to dinner and after that they started dating. Hermione thought they had a quite boring history but Johnathan wouldn't have any of it. Though the war was over, he was still constantly away. Hermione understood though, he was a businessman.

Hermione pushed herself up and sat herself on the window leaning against the side munching at her chocolates.

"When are you leaving this time?" She asked, a question that to the trained ear was laced with sadness and a bit of anger. Johnathan however, was not trained in the least and hadn't noticed.

"As soon as I've finished packing. 'Mione could you grab my toothbrush in the bathroom?" Hermione sighed, irritated that he was leaving so soon and that he couldn't bother to get his toothbrush himself. When she came back she saw him stand tapping his chin thinking of what else to bring. Hermione went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you sure you can't just skip this meeting?" she asked nearly whining for him to stay. She must like him a great deal if Hermione Granger is going to whine. Johnathan sighed and turned around in her arms to face her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Listen my Darling. I must go to this meeting. I promise I will be back as soon as I can and then I will take you some wheres nice and it will just be you and I. Now I must go." He said frantically gathering the last few things and grapping his suitcase after shrinking it. Johnathan went back down the stairs Hermione behind him. He stopped when he made it to the door and turned around to kiss her good-bye.

"I'm very sorry for all these meetings 'Mione, I know we are supposed to be celebrating but I have to recover my business after the -"

"Yes, Johnathan I know, just please be back soon." He nodded and kissed her good-bye again.

"Again, I'm sorry I can't make it to the ball tonight but please have fun without me." Then his blackberry went off and he headed for his car texting at the same time.

"Promise Johnathan?" she called after him. He looked up rather confused and extremely distracted.

"Promise what?"

"Some time off after this meeting, just a little bit?" He smiled and pulled open the door to his car still taking glances between her, what he was doing and his blackberry.

"Uhh, yes of course. I promise!" he got in his car and had apparently dialed his phone because he held it up to his ear. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I love you darling!" he shouted and drove off. Hermione laughed as she heard a small bit of him apologizing to whoever was on the phone that it was not them that he had been talking to. She turned back into the house and sighed leaning against the door after shutting it. Her house was too empty. Perhaps she would do some furniture shopping. As she made her way back up to her room she scratched that idea and decided to go to the Burrow to meet with Ginny and the family before the ball.

Hermione had forgotten for a moment about the Ball. It was the first, really official party and formal celebration since the war ended. Sure they had had their drink your brains out and get smashed parties but those had died out a few days ago. It was going to be a night to not only celebrate but to honor those who died and she was actually quite looking forward to it. Everyone would be there to just be together and have fun. She went to her wardrobe to get some clothes. She was still in her pajamas and wasn't about to go over to the Burrow like that.

Hermione opened up the doors and peeked in to see what to wear. She knew that she never had to be best dressed when she went to the Burrow but Ginny would surely want to go shopping or out to the pub for lunch, which meant she would be out in public. For the longest while there was always someone lurking around with a camera trying to take pictures, and she assumed the wizarding world didn't have movies their next stars were the heroes of the war. She didn't much like this turn; she was finding that this whole tabloid magazine thing become the rage in the Wizarding world wasn't so nice after all. She pulled out a blue and white baby doll top and a pair of black leggings. She slipped them on and proceeded over to her make up desk.

She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. She actually found herself quite pretty some days. Her hair had lost its frizziness and was now just tight curls that went just past her shoulders. Her skin was a bit darker and her eyes were still a bright honey brown. Picking up her foundation and cover-up she applied it sparingly. Sure she had fairly even skin but her skin wasn't perfect. She rimmed her eyes with a little eyeliner and swept her lashes with mascara. She never bothered to put too much make up on, very little compared to most girls. Hermione used to never wear make up but for some reason one day she had indulged herself in everything girlie and really became addicted if you would. She used to never care what she looked like but now she did. Who said you couldn't be incredibly intelligent and decent looking too? Hermione pulled her wand out from the drawer and cast a spell to make her hair straight. She took one of her pendant necklaces and strung it around her neck and slipped a few gold bracelets over her wrists. She stood, grabbed her purse and went down the stairs and out to her entryway to find her shoes.

Suddenly her cell phone rang from in her purse. She dug through the giant bag and pulled it out flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Hermione!"

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Yes it's me...I uhhh..."

"Ginny how are calling me? Are you in the Muggle world?"

"Well yes actually. Well really I'm outside your door but I thought I'd call first." Hermione laughed and opened her door to reveal good old Ginny standing there talking on her newly acquired cell phone.

"I don't know how to hang up." Ginny said and handed her the phone. Hermione shook her head and pressed the red END button and closed it passing it back to her friend.

"I was just about to go over to your house." Hermione said opening the closet door and grabbing her red opened toed wedges and slipping them on.

"Yes well, Ron and Lavender are fighting again so I thought I would just come get you. I needed to get out of that place anyways. Mum has already started making lunch and she's trying to feed me again." Ginny said and rolled her eyes. Hermione laughed and they made their way out the front door. Hermione pulled shut the door and locked it. Ginny looked at her curiously.

"I figured we'd take the long way."

"Right." she said. "I see Johnathan wasn't home." Ginny drawled popping her sunglasses back over her eyes.

"Yes well ... You know meetings and such."

Ginny had never been a fan of Jonathan's. 'Too stiff' she said after a few meetings with him. She also theorized that her was cheating on her and really didn't own that muggle company. Hermione just shook her head and didn't bother fight with the red head but either way the girl always said: 'One day Hermione I'm just going to say I told you so.'

Ginny had changed too really. She cut her hair quite short; a 1920's crimped bob Hermione called it. It was really quite flattering on her though. She was actually a bit taller then Hermione but was much paler. Not that it was a bad thing; she thought Ginny would look a bit odd with really dark skin. Ginny though had always been very fashion conscious if you would. Today she wore her favorite (and Hermione's) light green silk coat with quarter length sleeves and a scoop neckline. It had flowery designs all through it that were a different shade green with a shimmery texture. It was an extremely light coat, which was why she was able to wear it in the summer. Underneath she wore a floaty looking off white shirt and a medium wash skinny jean with little zipper on the side up to the ankle. And creamy colored heels. Hermione never felt up to par with her younger friend though.

"Alright Hermione, I'm not feeling the long way today. Let's just apparate." Ginny grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her behind a bush. The two of the disappeared with a loud crack and repapered outside the Weasley's lovely home. To be truthful it was really quite empty as of late. Most of the Weasley's had moved out with the exception of Ginny who was looking for a place. Ron and Lavender moved in together and the twins had a house. They always seemed to come back though.

Ginny pushed open the door. Hermione had imagined the worst knowing how Ron and Lavenders petty squabbles usually ended but this time a cross looking Molly seemed to have gotten enough control over them to have apologized or something. They were nowhere's to be seen.

"Hello Hermione !" Molly nearly shouted rushing over to her and giving her a large hug. "It feels like we haven't seen you in ages!"

"I came to visit the day before last!" Hermione laughed and hugged the woman who had been like a second mother to her for so long. Molly pulled back with a little glimmer in her eye.

"Ah yes with that Johnathan fellow!" she winked and the two girls fallowed her into the kitchen where she was cooking up lunch. "I remember now, such a handsome catch Hermione! Tall, big broad shoulders-"

"Mum, honestly. She knows, she's dating him."

"Oh Ginny dear I was just telling her how lucky she is to find such a nice man," Molly said calmly. "Unlike you."

"Mum don't start that again." Ginny rolled her eyes and nugged Hermione away from her mother and up the stairs. There they met up with Lavender and Ron in the hallway.

"Hey guys." Hermione said. Lavender went from scowling at Ron to smiling and hugging her. Hermione had to admit, Lavender had perhaps ... let herself go after dating Ron. She had stopped being so up kept as she once was and put on a few pounds. Hermione didn't mind, she loved Lavender all the same. Hermione moved on to Ron giving him a hug as well.

"How are you Ron? I haven't seen either of you the last time I came."

"Perfect Hermione. Really quite swell." He said completely sarcastically glaring over at Lavender. The girl opened her mouth to fight back but Ginny cut in.

"Lavender. Hermione and I were going out to London to pick out our jewelry for tonight. Care to join us?" Lavender gave one last smug look at Ron before nodding.

"I would love to."

"Fabulous. Let's go."

It was extremely apparent that Ginny Weasley hated staying in one place for long unless there was alcohol or shopping involved. It was already lunchtime by the time they made it to the shops, so instead of going to get their jewelry right away they decided that shopping was never good on an empty stomach. They found a little pub and went in to have something to eat. They ordered and chatted happily while waiting for their food.

Hermione pushed open the glass door into the jewelry shop that had offered their finest jewels to the girls. She still found it strange that they had people offering up their finest things to wear to such events as the ball tonight. She felt like a walking advertisement sometimes, being given things merely to have her picture taken in them. But she found it quite foolish to complain aloud of such things. It was rather nice being given stuff.

"Well hello, beautifuls!" called a tall, exquisitely dressed man with deep blue eyes a blonde hair. He had a toothy grin and his delicate hands rested on the glass case in front of him, beautiful rings adorning his figures. He strode out from behind the case to stand closer to them. "How are you today?"

"Fabulous thank you. Now we were told to come to you if we were ever in need of some exquisite jewelry for a certain ball we're attending tonight?" Ginny on the other hand absolutely adored all the attention she was receiving from being Harry Potter's once mistress come fiancé. Yes, Harry and Ginny were engaged; not only after the Last fight but also after Harry realized he loved Ginny more then he even liked Luna who he dumped and finally asked Ginny out. Ginny said he asked her to marry her the second he woke up the first time after the Final Fight. You wouldn't think it with Ginny's straightforward and sometimes difficult personality but she truly was devoted to Harry. She pretty much lived at St. Mungo's waiting for him to come to. But none of that mattered now; they could be together and live happily.

"I'm so incredibly pleased that such gorgeous ladies would chose _my _diamonds." he went back behind the counter and pulled out three flat wooden cases. "I saved these especially for you girls." The man lifted the lids on each case, which held two sets of earrings, necklaces and bracelets. Hermione grinned up at the man; he absolutely had saved his finest for them. "I also have a special gift for each of you."

Hermione really couldn't get over the generosity of this man. The only one that wasn't grinning like an idiot was Ginny, who had a pleased smile on her face glancing over the three cases.

"Now this one here," he said motioning to the first case "Is a pear shaped drop necklace. There are about 143 round diamonds and four pear shaped diamonds. I paired it with these simple pear shaped studs and the bracelet is a round diamond carpet bracelet.

This next one is a garland heart pendant with a white gold chain," Hermione really liked this one. She peered in to take a closer look at the pendant. It was shaped like a heart with one side round diamonds and the other more pear shaped ones. It was extremely pretty, and she secretly hoped Lavender or Ginny wouldn't want it. "These chandelier earrings are made with round diamonds and these six briolettes on each," he said pointing to the pear shaped diamonds with its entire surface cut with triangular facets. "I didn't think a bracelet really went in with these two though.

Now the next one is a vine cluster necklace. These here are vine earrings and of course the vine bracelet. So I'll give you some time to think about it and be back in a moment."

The moment the man left Ginny spoke up.

"Any objections to me taking the vine set?" Hermione smiled and shook her head, as did Lavender.

"Good. Now if you ask me I think Lavender should take the first one and Hermione, that leaves the second one."

"I'm fine with that," Lavender spoke up. " I really like the first one, and it will go with me dress don't you think Hermione?"

"It'll be perfect with your dress Lavender." Hermione said and lowered her voice. "But I don't think bracelet matches."

The man came back with a big smile. "Decided?" He chirped and continued speaking. "Fabulous! Now I just need you each to sign this to ensure that if anything's broken you'll pay for it and so on and so forth. Oh yes and could you please have them back by tomorrow night? Thank you Darlings! Have a wonderful night!" He said and again disappeared through the curtain to attend to something.

"Quick and painless." Ginny said and scribbled her name down on the paper. Lavender and Hermione both followed suit.

"I have to go pick up Harry's dress robes for tonight but we'll meet up to get ready, alright?" Ginny said with a smile.

"Alright. My house. Hmmm, how about, around 5 o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect Hermione. See you there!" Ginny grinned, turned the other direction and walked away. Hermione turned to Lavender with a smile.

"Well it's about three now, let's get some tea or something." Hermione said hand on her stomach.

"Sounds wonderful Hermione!"

The girls walked down the road a bit and came to a little dinner. It was a quaint little place and nearly looked like a muggle building. They stepped in and sat at one of the little red booths. The waitress came over with the menu and then scurried away to attend to other customers. Hermione sighed happily and looked down at the menu filled with BLTs' and wonderful sounding soups. But she had already had lunch so she quickly flipped to the desserts then the drinks.

"So how have you been lately Lavender? I nearly never see you anymore." Hermione asked after deciding what to order. She set down her menu to make sure Lavender knew she had her full attention and gave her a warm smile. Lavender's smile dropped a bit and her shoulders sagged forward.

"Ron is being so difficult lately. He's really changed Hermione." Hermione could tell it was difficult for Lavender to say. She and Ron had quite a history. "I mean I never really noticed until everything settled down after the war. Maybe I was just so wrapped up in everything I never really noticed but ... he's just different now Hermione."

Now that Lavender said it Hermione really did notice Ron's change. He was so aggressive now, even more then he used to be when they were younger. She found that Ron was that kind of personality that really thrived on the revenge aspect and the whole of the war. Hermione had read about people like that. Some people just never went back to being themselves after war; they just stayed the same, not being able to cope after acting one way for so long. It was unfortunate that it happened to one of her friends, Ron especially.

"I know what you mean Lavender. He's acting like we're still fighting." Lavender sighed and nodded. "What are you going to do about it? I mean I'll read up on maybe what you could do but..."

"I'm just scared to be without him. I mean we've been together since school. We've been through so much together and now...I mean I'm just not sure. Most of me is saying to stick it out and he'll be the way he used to again but-"

"Do you want me to talk to him? Maybe knock a bit of sense into him. I mean maybe if we talked to him about it."

"I suppose." came her reply and she glanced out the window and a surprised look crossed her face. "Is that Malfoy there?" Hermione looked out into the street and saw the trademark blonde hair and pale face.

"Is he going to the Ball do you think?" Hermione asked, quite curious now.

"Why wouldn't he be? He's on our side now remembered?"

"Yes, yes. It's just ... strange, you know? I mean, he was our enemy for so long and now he's good. I suppose I should get to know him a bit."

"Yes, you should. I mean, he's not bad looking." Lavender said with a little glint in her eye.

"I didn't mean like that Lavender!" Hermione said giving her a look, and her friend merely laughed. Hermione looked out as Malfoy disappeared into a shop. "Well ... he is attrac-No, No. I mean, it's Malfoy! What am I thinking? I'm not even single anyway."

"Oh don't get me started on Johnathan!" she laughed. The rest of the time passed pleasantly and by four o'clock they quickly went by Lavender and Ron's apartment to get her dress. Thankfully Ron wasn't there and Lavender simply wrote him a note to pick her up at Hermione's house to go to the ball together. They lingered around for a while and then made it back to Hermione's house by five o'clock. Ginny arrived precisely on time and let herself in.

As girls do, they spent plenty of hours getting ready for the Ball. Doing hair and makeup and dressing, putting their jewelry on. It was plenty of work but finally they were ready.

---

"Ginevra Weasley." said the man, and as Hermione had seen with the people before, every head turned up to look up at Ginny as she made her way down the grande staircase. She was extremely thankful Ginny had decided to go first although, as usual felt a bit upstaged by her younger friend's impeccable taste for fashion and incredible choice in a gown. It had just been her and Lavender that had gone shopping together so Hermione was blown away when Ginny showed her dress a few days later. Her red haired friend floated down the staircase, wearing a vibrant green strapless gown that rushed and crossed around the bust then flowed lightly away from her body. It was the slightest bit higher in the front showing off her silver heels. Hermione gave a little grin as she looked down at Harry, who had already arrived, as he stared up dreamily at Ginny. Hermione nearly laughed at his still boyish love struck grin that he had every time he saw her.

"Hermione Granger." said the announcer and it brought her back to her current situation; dealing with all those people looking up at you and not tripping over herself. 'You can do it Hermione. Deep Breaths.' she thought. To all those looking up, they were caught with quite a sight. Her hair fell loosely in tousled curls, which framed her face. Her dress fitted her nicely hugging her curves in all the right place. She wore a strapless red mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley."

When she heard Ron and Lavender being called she took a deep relieved breath. She was finally at the bottom and no one was really looking at her anymore. She made her way over to Ginny and Harry and chatted happily with them.

Hermione smiled over at Lavender as she made her way down. She remembered shopping with the girl and finding her dress. It was a beautiful floor-length, pleated and draped navy jersey dress. It draped at the bust and had double spaghetti straps, which crossed over at the back. Lavender had been so excited to find it. She had decided to go simple and Hermione had to admit, it did wonders on her well ... curvy tummy?

"Hermione!" she turned towards the voice and smiled as Cho Chang approached her.

"Hello Cho." Hermione said cheerily.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight! Are you going to make a speech?"

"Oh thank you. I am actually."

"Fabulous! Who are you with tonight?" Hermione's smile dropped the slightest bit. She had really wished Johnathan could be here...

"Um ... Well I came with Ginny but ... otherwise I ... I don't really have a date."

"What about Johnathan?" Cho asked.

"Well, he couldn't make it."

"Business I understand. Oh, look there's Luna! I'll see you around Hermione!"

Hermione sighed, her spirits damped slightly at the mention of Johnathan. She sighed and looked up as Draco Malfoy made his was down the stairs. She noticed the room quiet significantly and as he came into the crowd most people moved out of his way like he was some disease. She found it was pathetic really. She didn't much care for his company but she wasn't that afraid of him. She was quite intimidated by him she had to admit. He wasn't someone she wanted to go head to head with because really, he was far from the scared boy he was when she punched him in third year. He was a tall, serious looking man. He held an authoritory look, like he owned the place. His pure black dress robes contrasted against his pale skin made him all the more intimidating. His blonde hair was slicked back and his eyes icy eyes glanced around the room, glaring at everyone who looked at him wrong. Harry, who was the exact opposite, came cheerily up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"How are you Draco?" he asked with a smile and the former Slytherin leaned in a bit closer saying something in a hushed tone. Harry just shook his head and laughed then the two men went towards the open bar. Ginny came back over to her with a smile. She was about to speak when a loud voice asked them to take their seats.

"Will you be sitting with us until your speech Hermione?"

"Of course!"

The girls took their seats at one of the many round tables with a crisp white tablecloth and five place settings. The speeches took about an hour total and were filled with the similar things that had been said at the first few celebrations. A few ministry officials spoke and then Hermione and Ron. Hermione's speech was short and sweet and Ron's was really towards making people laugh. They saved the best for last really. When Harry went up she was extremely proud of him. It was very heartfelt and true. She wished her own speech had been so great. He also mentioned Draco Malfoy's role in the war and in the final battle, though still kept the exact happenings a secret. When she looked around the room she could see all the people shift uncomfortably in their seats at the mention of his name. It didn't have the same impact as Voldemort, but it still made her wonder how a single name could have such power over someone. They would just have to get used to the fact that he was sticking around for a while. When the speeches were finished, everyone made their way out to the dance floor or over to the bar for a few drink.

Hermione laughed lightly as Harry and Ginny made their way to the dance floor. She was really glad Harry had found someone who really cared for him. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Hermione spotted a man coming towards her. She turned her head towards him and her smile faded, turning into a look of curiosity. Draco Malfoy was making his way over and she couldn't help but feel nervous. Old habit she supposed. He stopped a respectable distance from her a calm expression on his face. She had never seen that face before. A hint of a genuine smile touching his lips and his eyes filled with life, no longer dull and empty.

"Yes?" she managed quite intrigued by what he wanted.

"Well Hermione Granger I was wondering if you would care to dance?"

Hermione tried to mask the shock on her face. He had really just asked her to dance? She was terribly confused and her common sense thought it was possibly a trick. Then she remembered that they were on the same side and she didn't see too much of a problem with it. She was so used to him being evil. No one had known that he was even on their side except for Harry. She supposed it was to make sure he was never found out. But there were plenty of people around if she needs help for any reason, and she was still a brilliant witch. She could beat Malfoy couldn't she? But if he thought she was willing to strike up a pleasant conversation like they were old friends, he was wrong. Not that she wouldn't be civil of course.

"Alright." she said and stood. She hesitantly took the hand he had held out for her. He led her towards a less crowded part of the dance floor and turned to face her, hand settling on her waist. She could tell by his positioning, like any other true pureblood, he had been taught how to dance. She laid her hand delicately on his should and didn't make eye contact. She stared off glancing at other couples that were happily dancing with their partners. A very long silence passed between them until finally Malfoy spoke.

"Your a good dancer." He said plainly. Hermione had really been waiting for the cruel and mean part of his 'compliment' but it never came. Finally opening her mouth to reply she muttered a thanks. Malfoy sighed.

"Look, Granger , I asked you to come dance with me because I have something important that I wanted to say." Hermione's interest was peaked yet again and she tilted her head up to look at him directly. "I wanted to ... Well I wanted to apologize." Hermione was so taken back by his apology she didn't know what to say. He opened and closed her mouth hoping the words would just come out but she didn't hear a thing. She watched as he became the slightest bit nervous with her lack of response and his eyes darted from hers to the other people in the room. "I know one apology won't make up for all the things I've done to you, but I figured it was a start." The song was finishing off but he didn't stop. "That's why I want to take you to lunch. As sort of a first step in perhaps repairing everything?"

Hermione was so astonished she couldn't get any words out. After contemplating a few seconds she nodded.

"Wonderful," he said dropping his hand from her waist and pulling away. "The Split Hog, twelve o'clock. I will see you then." With that he walked off in the other direction leaving Hermione standing there.

"Well that was strange..." She said mostly to herself.

"What was strange?" squeaked Ginny. Hermione turned to her and laughed. The girl was very red from all the alcohol consumption.

"Have a shot Hermione!" she smiled and took the tiny glass from her friend and shot it back quickly. She quite enjoyed vodka. The two made their way to the bar.

"That was wonderful. What was it?"

"Strawberry!" Ginny laughed.

"Another?" Hermione asked beckoning the bartender for two more.

"Absolutely."

"Well Ginny," she said holding her shot glass up." Cheers."

"Cheers!"

* * *

Jewelry courtesy of Harry Winston, Lavender's dress was based off an Oscar de la renta cocktail dress (I think), Hermione's dress is like gown worn by Emmy Rossum at the 2006 Golden Globes it was I think.

Perhaps the chapter was a bit long? REVIEW :)


End file.
